Bone-a-saurus Rex: My Dong is a Dino Whisperer
by AsSRape69
Summary: This crossover will peak your curiosity and your erection. Jesus wishes he wrote this.


Bone-A-Saurus Rex: My Dong is Dino Whisperer

Author's Scotes: I hate myself. But I like everyone else even less.

Tiny Winky was a long ways from home. He remembered the soft grass of his homeland and how he would wake up every morning to bask in the light of the baby sun. It was weird having a baby sun. Sometimes it shit on him and he would go inside and have NuNu suck everything off his felt body. Especially his cock.

Now he was in a land down under millions of years in the past. He knew he shouldn't have had a bean burrito for breakfast. Now his ass had time travel. Now that's what I call a blast TO the past. If it make you feel any better I died while writing this and am now dead.

Continuing on Tinky Winky traversed through the jungle and found a castle. "Hello castle!" He said to the castle which was castle. The castle opened its drawbridge and beckoned the creature in. It's windows gave Tink a suggestive wink as he stepped onto the bridge and through the portculis.

"You're actually walking on my cock" the walls of the castle said to him.

Eventually he found a wizard. The wizard was whiz banging bright lighties and fizzies about his hizzy. The wizard was wearing a grey cloak and a tattered hat and had a grey bird and was probably wearing a grey man thong as well or so Tinky hoped.

"My name is Gandalf" said the wizard.

"My name is Cock Star Marshall" said the Teletubby, "but you can call me Tinky Winky."

"How did you come to this place my friend?" Asked Gandalf. A whizzy came from his ass and splooofed on the desk with a splay.

"A farted my way through time using a bean fucking burrito!" Said TW

Gandalf nodded in understanding. "Me too." He said frowning.

The wizard needed help. There was a T-Rex in the jungle that was sad. He didn't know what to do.

Tinky Winky knew what to do. He exposed his felt penis. "Will this help?" He assed.

Gandalf's brows raised as he looked from Tink's growing member to his face. His eyes were icy blue. "It will have to do," said the wizard.

"Dickus Whisperus!" Gandalf's voice was boomy and echoed in the halls. The castle orgasmed and splooped in the moat. An alligator died from AIDS.

"Wow now I can talk. Jizzeroni Al Caponey!" The voice came from Tink's cock his dick slit waving like lips as it spoke. It's voice sounded strangely like Jar-Jar Binks.

They traversed to the center of the Jungle and found the T-Rex curled up and sobbing like a little bitch. Twinkly knew it was up to their verbal prowess of his newly sentient genitals to sort this whole pickle out. Gandalf urged him forward with his magical staff. A whizzy plooped out of it and fell on the ground. That's all Tinky needed to get one legendary erection.

He nudged it near the T-Rex cautiously prodding its eyelid with the tip. The eye opened. The Dinosaur and the Dong exchanged growlies and roars with each other. The Cock turned to tink and the wizard and spoke its voice firm and resolute:

"Heesa mad caus-a the BIIIG CHUNGUS stole his choccy milk."

Gandalf gave a solemn nod. "Of course" he said.

When they met the Big Chungus at his layer the T-Rex was wringing its hands and looking at the ground.

"What's up doc?" Asked the Chungus.

After listening to its sheepish growls Tinky Winky's sentient talking penis demanded the Chungus return the sweet brown beverage to its rightful owner. The Chungus was displeased. It laughed for quite some time a high horrible laugh that made Tinky wish he were back it the light of the baby sun covered in its holy green shit.

The Chungus unfurled a red chode from beneath its cumstained furs and let loose a stream of stinking piss. It pooled around their feet and endowed their socks with its a-stinkyness.

"There I gave it back! Now get outta here 'fore I make all of you bungholes sore!" Said the Chungus. T-Rex began to cry.

Tinky's wee wee sprung into another erection and to action. It entered Gandalf anus. Whizzes and swirlies and poofies came swafting out of his staff and his "staff". They surrounded the Chungus and turned him into a choccy milk carton. It had Bill Cosby on it and said "Have you Seen This Rapist?"

The T-Rex drank for the rest of the day. Then it got an erection half as long as its body. It began squeezing in joy and jumping up and down on its own dick like a pogo stick.

"Run you fools!" Screamed Gandalf before the Dino's pogo cock slammed down upon him turning him into a pulp of flesh and guts.

Tinky ripped off his Jar-Jar cock and threw it at the Dino. "Parting is such sweet sorrow" it said. Then it turned into choccy milk. The T-Rex lapped that shit up.

Tinky was alone now. He wandered off and tried rubbing some dirt on his nips to go back to the future but that didn't work because everything he ever thought or did was worthless. He found a vine in the jungle and fastened it around his neck. Tinky reflected on how pointless life was in general. His last thought was of NuNu's warm nozzle around his cock before his neck snapped and darkened his eyes forever. His body decayed for centuries on a planet devoid of sentient life.

Then Bill Clinton woke up.

He turned and saw the Hillary was still sleeping. He looked and found that little Bill was stiff as wife's personality. He immediately looked up Teletubby Vore Porn on his phone and beat off enthusiastically to it. Hillary woke during his act and scolded him.

"This again?" She asked

Bill jizzed on her after she went back to bed and promised himself to stop having Taco Bell and chocolate milk before bed.

FIN


End file.
